Days of Boom: Chapter 9
Joseph Mierek IX Pax Romana "Joe...Joe... Joe wake up!" Someone whispered. I sat up with a start Nolan was sitting across from me annoyed and tired. "Your turn to take watch." He yawned then passed out. I stood up and Angel leaped down from the luggage rack onto my shoulder. I quietly slid the door open and shut it behind me. I pulled the cell phone out that I had taken from the Burning Sun leader back at the train station. I had disarmed the "present" they had dropped off right after I had arrived and excused my self from the others. The bomb was simple enough to find the cell phone beeped when I got close to it...disarming it was another story. The bomb was inside a metal suitcase and thankfully it wasn't a nuke. I had no idea how to stop it from exploding and there was five minutes left on the clock. Dan could've disarmed it in seconds but he had a bad knife injury from some ninjas. So instead of sitting there playing "cut the blue wire" I did the next best thing. I slipped out a window and flew a good distance into the air. I hurled the bomb as high as I could and called down a lightning bolt. The lightning struck the bomb and caused a massive explosion. Thankfully I was high enough where no one would've gotten hurt. I rejoined my team and thankfully no one noticed the boom. I began looking through the phone and was shocked to see how much information it contained; locations of their bases, members names, and a few plans they must've been working on. I read a section that said "Top Secret" now when someone puts a title like that on you have to look. I was about to open it when suddenly the screen went blank and the phone started to smoke. I dropped it and it blew up like a cherry bomb. "Son of Hera!" I yelled and kicked the wall in frustration. Angel made a growling sound behind me and I whriled around to see what she wanted. Standing in front of the door with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face was Dan. "Explain to me why you are insulting my father." Dan started. I took a few breaths to calm my self and bent down to pick up the remaining pieces of the phone. "Nevermind it." I replied. "Stupid Burning Sun and there self destruct buttons." I threw the pieces into the trash bin and started telling Dan about what happened back in Paris. He listened quietly only nodding when he wanted me to go on. When I finished Dan took a few breaths of his own. "So what made you think it was a good idea to abandon the rest of us to fight The Burning Sun members back in Paris?" He said. "Well if I didn't stop them then they all would've been on this train trying to kill us." I replied trying to keep my anger down. Dan shook his head, "You could've told the rest of us. He replied, "We could've caught the next train, or made a battle plan you can't just run off like that you could've put the whole team in jepordy." "So what I'm some sort of liabiltiy to the team? I've been doing a pretty good job of taking care of myself and I've fought way tougher eneimes way before I joined the League." I spat back. We glared at each other for a few minutes seeing who would pull out their weapon first. The tention was so thick I doubt you could've cut it with a sword. Finally Angel piped up usually she only talks with me but she must've been desperate. "Look at you two, squabbling with one another like two tom cats fighting over a dead mouse. You two should be working together instead of arguing and feuding. If you keep this up we will never stop the bombs from detonating and Burning Sun will win!" Now the both of you shut up shake hands and swear to no more fighting with each other!" All the anger I had been feeling suddenly washed away. I looked at Dan and I could tell he felt the same. We shook hands and swore that we would no longer fight with one another. We rejoined the others and in a couple of hours we had reached Rome. We got off the train and walked to a small shop that was serving breakfast. Dan spread out the map and we all leaned in for a closer look. "Alright," Dan said. "The bomb is located somewhere near a street called the Piazza del Colosseo." "Dan can I see the map?" Nolan asked. Dan handed over the map and we all waited while he looked it over. "Well," April asked "Do you know where it is?" "Yep, anybody here like watching gladiator fights?" He asked. My head hit the table. "The Colosseum?" I asked. Nolan nodded his head. We hopped on a bus and headed for the Colosseum. We got off and walked around the perimeter. All the gates were looked but with a little lightning I busted the lock and we walked inside. We walked to the top row seats where we could see everything. The middle floor of the Colosseum had caved in ages ago but a little section had been remodeled so people could stand out there. Resting in the center of the remodeled floor was the bomb. "This is so a trap." Jarred said out loud. And at that instant there was a termour and I saw ghostly hands clawing there way to freedom. The hands grew into full fledged undead gladiators and they began surrounding the bomb. "Well look on the bright side," I said as I pulled out Changing Storm. "At least now we don't have to hold back!" Category:The Olympian League Category:Days of Boom Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:Chapter Page Category:Earth-865